The Scar is Always the Beginning of an Adventure
by TheStarShines
Summary: The day Harry Potter sends his daughter off to Hogwarts, his scar burns again, showing him a boy his daughters age. Follows both Lily and Harry. First FanFic so no flames, please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Scar Hurts Again

Harry absently touched his scar as he watched the last of his children disappear around the corner. Ginny for his other hand, and said, "She'll be alright."

But instead of his usual 'I know' Harry just lowered his hand and began to walk back towards the station entrance; for some reason more nervous than usual. Ginny frowned and distractedly said good-bye to Ron and Hermione before heading quickly after her husband.

She managed to catch up to him as he neared the car. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," His voice was devoid of all emotion as he continued to walk towards the car as if on auto pilot. Ginny sped up, flipped him around to face her, and pushed him against the car.

"Harry, _What's going on_?"

A glint of anger appeared in his eyes, "Nothing!"

Ginny glared at him, "Oh yes, nothing is when you ignore your two best friends and look worriedly after your daughter. Something you didn't do for either James or Albus!"

Harry looked as though he might say something but instead opened the car door and slid into the passenger seat. Ginny huffed but followed him; this was not over yet.

The drive home was extremely tense. Harry had to blast objects out of their way and _obliviate_ the passing Muggles, Ginny's fury caused her driving to be reckless. Once they reached their house in Godric's Hollow, Harry felt as though they'd be lucky to avoid summons to the Ministry for violating the Statute of Secrecy.

Ginny, however, was not in the least bit worried about the Statute. It bothered her more than she thought it would've to have Harry not answer her questions. _I mean, they're his children too! If they were in danger, I'm sure he'd tell me . . . _But then she remembered his tendency to not always tell her or his friends everything. Often it was because he didn't want them to worry.

Lost in her thoughts, Ginny had not realized that she had walked into Harry's study. It was more like the archive room of the family (with their old broomsticks and fake wands from when the kids were little) and Harry didn't really use it anymore. Now he went into the office every day for about an hour. There just wasn't much to do with most of the old Death Eaters in prison and a fair justice system in place. Sure, every once in a while there was one of Hermione's house elf campaigns to work on but mostly he just stayed home and did nothing.

_Doing nothing is definitely not good for him_ Ginny thought, her eyes trailing over pictures of Harry, Ron, and Hermione after the big battle at Hogwarts looking exhausted but happy, the Elder Wand on a shelf, and the Snitch with the words _I open at the close_. That was a confusing story; even she'd gotten an abbreviated version. Something about Harry being a Horcrux and giving himself up. The only thing was; he hadn't died. She didn't really understand how, and after awhile she didn't question having the man she loved alive.

_But it all comes back to that. _Ginny was now lost, angry at everyone from Harry to Voldemort. What would happen now? She wouldn't be surprised if Harry got reckless from doing nothing and started a fight he couldn't win. And on top of all the little things that happened before today, Harry seemed more unsettled than normal. _What if something happens to my children? What – What if his scar hurt again?_ Ginny shook her head to clear it, she was being silly.

Glancing at a picture of herself and Harry on their wedding day, she hurried out the door and into the kitchen.

Harry was upset; Ginny had seemed really mad at him. But how was he supposed to tell her his scar had pained him again for the first time in twenty one years? _It had to be bad news_, he thought as he walked along the graves.

Stopping in front of the one with his parents names on it he thought, what would you do? Tell each other? They probably would, but Ginny would freak out and he didn't want to be the carrier for bad news ever again.

Kneeling in front of his parent's grave, Harry read the words. _The last enemy to be destroyed is Death_, If it lets you die, Harry thought somewhat bitterly. He wasn't unhappy to be alive; he just didn't want to be Famous Harry Potter, especially if it put his family in danger.

Ginny heard Harry come into the kitchen after a couple hours but said nothing. Four dozen cookies and a pie were cooling on the rack while she was baking a cake with her wand. Thirty or so crepes were piled like pancakes with homemade chocolate syrup sitting next to them. Harry looked in shock at all the food. He knew that Ginny only baked sweets when she was really worried. His last Auror trip had been dangerous and he remembered coming home to three cakes and a ton of cookies. But from the look on her face now, she was nowhere near done.

_How could she have guessed how serious this could be?_ Harry's mind was in turmoil, he ought to tell her.

"Ginny?"

The cake went crashing to the floor as Ginny spun around to face her husband, keen on answers, "Yes?"

"Do remember when you asked me what was wrong, back at Kings Cross?"

Ginny gave him a look. It was the first really big fight they'd had where neither of them had amended themselves right away, how could she not remember?"  
>Wincing slightly under the gaze Harry wearily continued, "It was my scar. It burned again and . . ."<p>

"What did you see?" Ginny whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

Harry looked down, "Flashes of Bellatrix and Voldemort. They were killing people and then it changed and there was someone else, only I couldn't quite make out his face."

"So?" Ginny could believe he'd gotten worked up over his scar hurting, but both Bellatrix and Voldemort were dead.

"It's – just that the boy was Lily's age and I had a bad feeling about him."

Ginny pushed Harry's face up to look at her instead of the ground, "If he really is that old, there's _nothing_ he can do. I'll bet he's not even dangerous."

Harry gave a nervous smile and kissed her. But there was still a feeling of unease hovering inside of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Lily was seated comfortably in a compartment with Rose, Hugo, and Albus. James had already abandoned them for his friends.

A pale boy with white blond hair walked in, greeted the other three, made to sit down then stopped abruptly, "Who're you?"

Lily looked nervously towards her brother Al, who gave an encouraging nod, "Lily, Lily Potter."

The boy grinned at her last name, "Potter? Then you must be related to Al and he's my best mate. I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

Shock flitted across Lily's face, "Malfoy? But Uncle Ron – "

"I know! Dad has this weird prejudice against them." It was Rose who had spoken, looking very displeased about her father's impression of any Malfoy.

Lily was still uncertain but, unwilling to be on the receiving end of Rose's anger, gave Scorpius a slight grin which he returned.

They were just getting started on some sweets when a handsome but arrogant looking boy appeared in the doorway. He walked right in as though he owned the place, sat down, and began helping himself to a couple Chocolate Frogs.

"Oi!" Rose, Scorpius, Albus, and Lily screeched. Hugo had learned awhile back that adding his voice wasn't really necessary, his family and Scorp usually got the job done by themselves.

"What d'you think you're doing?"

"Exactly who do you think you are?"

"I'm Alexander - Alex Cionsant. Who are _you_?" He gave them a belittling look and checked his Chocolate Frog card. Snorting, he tossed it away.

Hugo interrupted his family's angry splutters and glares, "I'm Hugo. This is my sister Rose and our cousins Albus and Lily."

"What are your surnames?" The boy drawled. Albus, meanwhile, had moved to pick up the card. He had a rather large collection but was still missing some. Alexander noticed his movement and said, "Dunno why anyone would want that card. That guy's just a fake."

Flipping the card over, Albus saw his father's face looking up at him and bristled with anger, "A _fake_? How could you even say that? He's a hero!"

Alexander scoffed, "Pur – lease. He's just getting credit for finishing what other people were smart enough to begin. He didn't even do any of the work. I heard he didn't even duel the Dark Lord, just said a spell. He won through other peoples hard work combined with his own dumb luck."

Lily had caught on, stood, and with her fists clenched, was shaking with barely suppressed rage. Rose was not so successful at containing herself, "How _dare_ you!" while Hugo looked mutinous in the background.

Alex looked at them scathingly, "I suppose you lot'll be muggle borns and blood traitors. It's only them who treat Harry Potter like a hero. Everyone else says he should be tried for allowing countless lives to be lost so his could be saved. My own parents died because of him."

Albus stood up and was quickly restrained by Hugo while Rose restrained Lily (who had tried to run at him).

At that moment a slight distraction was caused by James who appeared in the doorway.

Looking from his siblings and cousins to the nonchalant boy sitting on the bench eating their candy, he asked, "What's going on in here?"

Rose, who had an easier job restraining Lily than Hugo did with Albus, said, "He's having a go at Uncle Harry. Saying all sorts of tasty stuff including that he should be tried for not turning himself over in the second war and that he didn't do any work at all towards the destruction of Voldemort."

James made a furious motion towards Alex who immediately stood with his wand outstretched, "Don't you dare."

James opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Alex continued, a triumphant look on his face, "Yah, he's not even worth defending, not even to his fans," Suddenly his whole demeanor changed as his eyes lighted on Al's face, "You look a lot like him, you know."

Albus lost it completely, "OF COURSE I DO! I'M HIS SON!"

Rose looked shocked and Hugo nearly lost his hold on his cousin, they'd never heard Al so angry in his entire life and he certainly never brought his father into any conversation. He usually didn't want to be compared to him.

Alex raised a dark eyebrow, "_You're _his son? That must mean you're the famous Potter's daughter," he said, pointing to Lily, "And you're his eldest son." He nodded at James, "So that's it, _that's_ why you all care so much. Because you're the Potters and the Weasleys, you're his family. I should've known. No one else cares about him as much as you guys – "

Rose had released Lily, strode over to him, and punched him hard in the face. Her family looked on in awe; none of them had ever seen Rose hit someone, she usually preferred to use words.

Alexander Cionsant looked absolutely furious and he brought his wand down in a slashing motion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Dreams

Harry yelped as pain shot across the scar on his forehead and Ginny looked up.

They were having a normal dinner, albeit the fact that neither of them were eating much, preferring to push the food around. When Harry gave a cry, Ginny quickly prepared herself for the worst.  
>"It's your scar, right?"<p>

Harry nodded.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Ginny huffed, "Aren't you going to tell me what you saw?"

Harry sighed, "It was hard to tell, but I was seeing through the eyes of the boy and James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius were there. Whatever that boy said, it must've made them furious because Rose and Hugo were holding Lily and Albus back and James was standing there looking angry but as though something had stopped him from attacking. That's all I found out."

Ginny stood and walked over to Harry. Rubbing circles on his back, she said, "You don't have to worry, it doesn't sound that bad. It's just like the enmity between you and Malfoy."

"Yeah, but I couldn't see through Malfoy's eyes!"

Ginny bit her lip but immediately smiled when Harry looked up at her, "Oh c'mon, Harry, there's only one of him against five of them. I bet they're more worried about detention than anything else."

Harry nodded, but she could see the worry in his eyes. Clearing their barely touched plates, Ginny sought refuge in the kitchen where she leaned against the counter. _Surely, surely nothing's going to happen to them._ Nevertheless, she fully intended to send Hedwig the second to her children as soon as she was done cleaning.

The dishes had been stacked in a jumbled mess (shoddy spellwork) and Ginny was rushing upstairs for a pen and paper when she saw Harry attaching a letter to Hedwig.

"Wait! I want to write something too!"

He unclasped the letter and handed it to her. Already written was:

_Dear Lily, Albus, and James,_

_We're missing you already! Both me and your mum have an uneasy feeling, something we haven't felt since the war. So, please tell us; Has anything happened? Have you made an enemy? We're both so worried and although we'd like to think our worries are unfounded, we know they're probably not. But please tell us as soon as you can if anything has happened._

_Lily, I hope you've been sorted into the house you want (whether it is Gryffindor or not, we'll love you). Al, I hope you're happy to be back (Scorpius hasn't turned mean like his father over summer has he?) and James, please try not to get expelled, be sure to stop short of causing real mayhem. _

_Have a fun first week!_

_Love,_

_Dad_

_Hello kids! This is Mum. I'm just as worried as your dad so please be sure to tell us if anything goes wrong. You do know you can tell us anything, right? Anyways, I hope you all have a brilliant first week!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

_P.S. I hope both Al and James make the Quidditich Team! Let us know right away if you do!_

_P.P.S. Lily, I'll love you no matter what, but I hope you're a Griffindor because if you're not Uncle Ron may just disown you!_

_P.P.P.S. I do hope you'll let us know if anything bad's happened!_

Ginny handed the letter back to Harry who promptly attached it to Hedwig and sent her off. Wrapping her arms around Harry's waist, Ginny said, "I'm sure they'll let us know if something goes wrong."

Harry nodded but thought, if they're anything like me, then they won't tell us for fear of causing us pain. His scar twinged painfully again and he turned to go to bed. Ginny followed but not before gazing at the darkened sky and wishing on her favorite star: _Keep them safe. Please._

Her plea surprised her; she had not wished that since the war. An ominous feeling descended upon her and she quickly turned. Hair flashing behind her, Ginny stumbled up to bed.

Ginny awoke only hours later. Grunting, she looked for the source and nearly screamed. Harry was thrashing in the covers, and clutching his scar. A shout of pain and a kick had been what woken Ginny.

"Harry! _Harry!_ Wake up!" She slapped him hard in the face and he jumped about a foot in the air.

Shaking uncontrollably, he said, "Wha – What hap-p-penned?"

"You were acting like a lunatic! Thrashing about and shouting! Did you see something? Are they in danger? Should I call Ron and Hermione?"

Harry nodded to the last one and didn't reply to the others. He definitely needed his two best friends, especially Hermione. This shouldn't be happening! He wasn't a Horcrux anymore. . . Right?

Ginny saw his horror-struck face, "Harry, c'mon. We're apparating to their house; we don't have time for an owl. Alright?"

He nodded but that lost expression on his face killed her. He was Harry Potter! He knew practically everything and now he had no idea what was going on and that scared her. Shuddering slightly at what this could mean, Ginny pulled him out of bed and turned on the spot. Side-Along Apparation seemed to be safer at this point.

They landed with a huge crash on top of the glass coffee table. Ginny groaned, apparently even she was shaken up and look where her lack of focus had gotten them! The glass had cut into their legs and some pieces were stuck there. She cried out at the pain and Harry fell over, still off balance from the dream.

"_Harry!_ I'm so sorry!" Ginny squealed, trying to drag him out of further harm while pulling out glass from his back and hair.

"It's alright, s'not too bad," He muttered, still absorbed in his own thoughts.

Ginny looked around after dragging Harry to the sofa; surely their loud appearance would have woken up Ron and Hermione?

It had, but both of them had been anxious, grabbed their wands and hid on the stairs; still wary of Death Eaters. But at the sound of Ginny's voice, they had exchanged shocked looks; Ginny was usually very uptight about manners and one of them was that you _never_ apparate directly into someone's house.

_It must be serious_ Hermione thought as she jumped the last stairs and ran into the living room, Ron hot on her heels.

Ginny's panicked voice greeted them, "Hermione! Ron! There you are! Could you help please? I wasn't focused and mis-shot. . ."

Hermione quickly took in the shattered table, Ginny and Harry's wounds, and Harry's detached expression, which she dismissed for a moment. Waving her wand, she repaired the glass table and by doing so, pulled out all of the glass in Ginny and Harry. Both groaned slightly, but nothing seemed to be causing them serious pain.

Ron, meanwhile, had darted into the kitchen for some healing cream. Rushing over to the couple, he applied it with well-practiced hands. This had happened all the time while they had been on missions for the Auror Department.

Urgently Hermione asked, "Ginny. What's happened?"

"Who said anything happened?" Ginny felt a surge of anger that came from nowhere, or maybe from her pent up nerves.

Ron guffawed, "Gin, it's not like I haven't lived with you most of my life. And Hermione's practically your best friend!" Noticing Harry's troubled distant expression, "Harry?"

Ginny sighed, "That's what we're here about. Harry's scar's been hurting again."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "That can't be."

"Why not?" Both Ron and Ginny were staring at her in confusion.

Hermione sighed, sitting down next to Ginny, "Because the only reason it hurt before was because Voldemort's soul was in him and we're positive it was destroyed."

Nobody said anything until Hermione continued hesitantly, "We are sure, aren't we?"

Harry buried his face in his hands and Ginny held him close, shooting glares at Hermione. "We're sure."

"But – But how can we be? I – I shouldn't b –be able . . ." Harry trailed off, "What – What if H –He can st – still come b – back because of me?"

Ron glared at Hermione too for a second then said firmly, "Voldemort's not coming back Harry. There's never been a case like yours so there's nothing that says it won't stop hurting."

Harry still felt miserable, did he put his whole family in danger just be existing?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Who is he?

A gash appeared in Rose's arm. The rest gaped in shock.

Alex had an ugly look on his face, but beneath it, there was a little fear, "Be glad it wasn't your face." And with that, he swept out.

Lily was the first to recover. "Rose! Are you alright?" Immediately she knew she was wrong. How could Rose be 'alright'? The slash in her arm was bleeding everywhere and the girl herself was gasping in pain.

Albus started, looked at his cousin's arm, and said, "C'mon. Uncle Neville always rides the train to school. Let's go see if we can find him."

James was still staring at shock at the place where Alexander had sat but Hugo moved into action, pushing his sister onto a seat and mopping up her arm. Al and Lily were similarly on top of things and they each ran in different directions to search for the Professor.

It had nearly been a quarter of an hour before Lily returned with Neville Longbottom; both wearing worried expressions.

Lily stopped in the doorway to gape at the shirts lying around the compartment dripping with blood. Neville pushed passed her and gasped, "What happened?"

Rose looked rather white and looked to her brother to answer. "That – That _pig_ of a new kid came in here and insulted Uncle Harry. It went on too long and Rose got worked up into a fury. She actually hit him and – and he did _this_." Hugo complied.

Lily was shaking at the sight of all the blood so Hugo left Rose to Professor Longbottom so he could sling an arm around Lily, "Don't worry. This almost never happens. That git'll be punished."

Neville had a look of hard fury on his face as he bent to examine Rose's arm. It must've been really bad for Rose to have tried to hit the boy. She hated getting violent.

James was still sitting on the bench in a state of shock when Albus came back, huffing for breath. "Why didn't anyone tell me you'd found him? I just ran up and down that half of the train three times!"

Lily seemed to have regained her sense of purpose and rolled her eyes at her brother. Hugo meanwhile, had returned to hovering over his sister while Neville worked.

"Will she be alright?"

Neville looked up in exasperation, it'd be a lot easier to heal her without interruptions but replied, "Yes, she'll have to check in with Madam Pomfrey and maybe spend a night in the hospital, but yes, she'll be fine." He stood up and wiped his hands, "Now, exactly who cursed Rose?"

"It was Alexander Cionsant." It was James who had spoken after staying silent through the whole thing.

Al sat next to his brother, "James?"

"It – It's my fault Rosie is hurt. I shouldn't have been afraid of an eleven year old!"

It was Neville's turn to role his eyes, "You Potters are all alike. Did it ever occur to you that if you had attacked him with magic you would've gotten worse than what Rose got? Now, if everyone's alright, I'm going to go find this Alexander Cionsant."

As soon as Neville was gone Al sighed, "Well, Mum and Dad are sure going to be mad about this."

Rose nodded, their parents hated when anything remotely dangerous happened. Lily however smiled.

Hugo noticed and said, "What're you so happy about?"

"It's night. I'm finally almost in Hogwarts!" She exclaimed.

Rose looked shocked at the darkened sky, "Boys out, we've got to change into our school uniforms."

Hugo looked excited and bounded out of the compartment followed by his male cousins, almost all thought of the boy gone from his mind.

Within fifteen minutes they had reached Hogwarts and Hugo and Lily had jumped down from the train, looks of high anticipation on their faces.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years! Over here!"

Lily and Hugo pushed their way to the front, "Hi Hagrid!"

Hagrid looked down at them, "Ya mus' be Lily an' Hugo! A Potter an' a Weasley, it'll be an interestin' year fo' sure!"

The two grinned and Hagrid beckoned the group of eleven year olds. They settled in the boat, followed by two black haired girls.

"Leah Krum and this is my sister Andrea."

Lily looked up excitedly, "Krum? Are you Viktor Krum's kids?"

The two exchanged wary glances, "Yeah, but don't compare us to him or anything."

Now Hugo looked interested too, "Compare you?"

"Yeah, people are always pretending to be our friends because Dad's such a big name; played for the Bulgarian Team for years." Andrea had spoken up with a sullen look on her face.

"We would never pretend something like that!" Lily exclaimed.

The two didn't look convinced but didn't press the matter, instead continuing to talk amongst themselves.

Hugo looked annoyed, "It's true! If anyone would know how you feel, it'd be us." He didn't really want to reveal his parents names and Lily was shooting daggers at him for revealing that much, but it was true; neither him nor his cousin liked the special treatment they sometimes got for simply being related to the Golden Trio. Silently, he prayed they wouldn't ask their names.

His prayers were not granted. "How would _you _know how we feel? What's your name?" Leah had taken charge again.

Lily shot Hugo another venom filled glare and said, "I'm Lily Potter and my dunderhead cousin here is Hugo Weasley."

The girls looked at them in shock, "I guess you do know how we feel."

"Alright firs' years! Time t' be off!"

Hogwarts loomed up in front of them and everyone gasped. _It's so beautiful_ Lily thought, looking up at the illuminated castle.

The boats glided to a stop as the new first years reached the shore far too quickly for their liking; the Sorting was terrifying for all first years.

After trudging up dozens of staircases the new group of first years were met by a strict looking woman. Hugo turned and whispered to Lily, "It's Professor McGonagall!"

"Welcome! In a few minutes you will be sorted into your houses. . . ."

The rest of McGonagall's yearly speech was nothing more than static for Lily as she wondered about the test. The doors to the Great Hall opened and Lily and Hugo followed their classmates into the room.

Even Lily came out of her daze when she saw the ceiling that was sparkling with hundreds of stars. The sorting hat was on the stool and suddenly burst into song:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

Scattered clapping rang around the hall. A few of the teachers were staring at the hat in confusion; never had it repeated a song. McGonagall was the first to compose herself and the first person (_Avery, Mitchell!) _was called up.

"Slytherin!"

And on until –

"Cionsant, Alexander!"

The Potter and Weasley children were shooting him angry glances and, as their friends noticed their expressions, they glared too. The hat jumped as it touched the boy's head.

"Slytherin!"

The next kids were sorted until it was Lily's turn. She stumbled up to the chair and felt the hat touch her head, _So, another Potter. Yep, you've got the brains and the bravery._

"_Gryffindor!"_ The hat shouted and Lily happily bounded off the stool to her waiting brothers, Rose, and Scorpius.

**So, there's chapter four, I would REALLY like to get a review. Please? Anything goes, even if all you have to say is 'good' or 'horrible' but it'd be nice to know that someone's reading it. Anyways, next chapter is written, I'd like to get a review before I post it. Just one.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Hermione's Solution

When dawn finally came, Harry had not slept a minute. He was – scared, there was no other word for it. Ginny had nodded off sometime around three in the morning and was still asleep with her head against his shoulder. He was trying so hard not to move but every once in a while a slight tremor would go through his body but Ginny never woke.

Hermione crept in quietly and stood across from the couple. "Harry, could you wake Ginny up? We need to talk."

Her tone was so grave that he immediately shook Ginny awake. His wife stared at him sleepily with a smile on her face until she remembered the past night.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

The worry in her voice caused Harry's stomach to clench but he nodded mechanically. Hermione gave a little cough. "Erm . . . I need to talk to you about something."

Ginny glared at her friend, "Is this another one of your insane theories about how Harry could still be a Horcrux?"

Hermione gave her a steely glare, "Yes." Ginny opened her mouth angrily but Hermione intervened, "Ginny, we need to think about this, carefully."

"No." Harry's voice caused both women to jump, "No."

Harry stood up and stumbled out of the room. Ginny immediately turned on Hermione, "Look what you've done to him!"

"Excuse me? I'm just trying to make sense of this. He won't be at peace until we solve this."

Ginny stood, hands balled into fists, nearly ready to punch Hermione when Ron entered. He dropped the plates of eggs he was holding at the look on his sister's face.

"_Protego!"_ Ron cast the spell just as Ginny flung herself at her sister in law. Ginny bounced right off and spun to glare at Ron, looking as if she might just burst into flames.

"Ginny! _Ginny! _What's this even about?"

Ginny retreated to the couch and crossed her arms and legs, a look of absolute fury on her face, "Ask Hermione, she's the one who just caused Harry to walk out of here like he was a zombie!"

Ron turned to gape at Hermione, who blushed, "Oh c'mon. You know we need to figure this out!"

"What are you suggesting?" Ginny's voice was cold as iron, her eyes narrowed in fury.

Hermione took a deep, calm breath, "_Legilimins."_

"No. No way!"

Ron stared from his wife to his sister before sighing. "Ginny, I – I think she's right –"

Ginny looked as if she would kill him but only said, "If that's what you think, _you_ can be the one who convinces him to let you two into his mind. I want nothing to do with this."

Ron nodded shakily, while Hermione said, "Thank you, Ginny, now, Ron, if you would, could you go get Harry?"

This was obviously not part of what Ron had planned, "M- Me?"

Hermione gave her husband a patronizing look, "Yes. I need some time to prepare, unless you want to enter Harry's mind?"

Ron shook his head quickly and walked towards the door, Ginny glaring at him all the way.

Harry was sitting in the middle of a ring of trees, his face in his hands. He wasn't still a Horcrux, was he? It all felt so . . . . _wrong_. The visions were blurry and disorienting – hardly like the ones he experienced from Voldemort.

At a crunching sound, Harry spun around, wand outstretched, terror filling his veins. A red headed figure stepped from the woods, his hands held up in a gesture of surrender.

"_Ron?"_ Surprise laced Harry's voice. He expected Ginny or Hermione to come after him, but Ron usually waited until Harry had cooled down.

"Yeah." Ron lowered his hands and turned his gaze to the ground.

"This is about something Hermione wants, isn't it?"

"Erm . . . Yeah."

Harry groaned inwardly. "What's her idea?"  
>Ron met Harry's eyes, "She wants to perform Legilimins."<p>

For a moment, Harry couldn't breathe; after everything – that spell again? It had killed his Godfather. Fighting to keep his voice steady Harry said, "And she expects me to just go along with this?"

"She said you wouldn't stop beating yourself up until you knew for certain that the Horcrux was gone."

Harry groaned, "Legilimins?"

Ron nodded, "Listen, mate, I know the spell. I know what it did to you, what it caused. But if it can guarantee the safety ofyour children then isn't it worth it?"

Harry nodded all the while thinking, _But what if it doesn't guarantee their safety? What if it . . . proves I'm still a Horcrux? What if it proves they're in danger?_ But there was no other way, he had to know and if anyone could find out, it would be Hermione.

The two best friends walked back to the house in silence. When they walked in the front door Harry was tackled by a hug from Ginny.

She pulled back, "You don't have to do this, you know." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears but he could also see the worry in her face.

"I do." The finality of his words caused Ginny's face to momentarily fall before she gave him a smile.

"Of course."

Hermione coughed in the background and the two pulled apart. "Harry? Could you come in here, please?"

He nodded and Ginny grasped his hand. The four (including Ron) walked into the sitting room. Hermione sat across from Harry and raised her wand.

Ron shot her a comforting glance and Ginny squeezed Harry's hand.

"_Legilimins!"_

**Thank you so much for your reviews! You really made my day so I'm posting chapter five.**

_**Jaisler: **_**That's a really good question! I actually have thought of it and it will be revealed in time. It has a lot to do with Alexander's background. **

_**xTheCookieLBleachX: **_**Thanks! **

**If anyone has any ideas they think I should include, please tell me! I will be sure to credit you if I use it. Also, virtual cookies to the two who reviewed! The plot will also begin to pick up soon! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I feel like I may have messed things up a bit so I will explain! The events are not happening at the same time. I don't really like this chapter but I need a filler because I'm not sure what I want Hermione to find in Harry's mind. Oh! And all the reviews will be answered at the bottom **

Chapter Six:

The rest of the night was a dream for Lily; the food excelled even her mother's, James played stupid tricks, and Albus fed her advice about the coming day. By the time they arrived at the dormitory, Lily was swaying on her feet.

A prefect directed her to her dormitory and she immediately collapsed on a bed with red curtains hanging from all sides. Lily's eyes drifted closed as she heard various other girls come into the room.

The next morning Lily was the first to wake up, just as the sun peered in through the window. Yawning, she opened the bed curtains and stared at the red and gold room. A pang of homesickness hit her as she looked at the beds enclosed by heavy curtains. She's never been so far away from home, so far away from her parents and aunts and uncles.

A bed groaned to her right and a fairly chubby girl drew the curtains away from her bed. Rubbing her eyes, she said, "Wha' time is it?"

Lily shrugged in response and purposefully stepped towards the showers.

"I'm Melinda, Milly Thomas." She stumbled over to Lily, still sleepy, and held out her hand.

Lily sighed, preparing herself for a shriek of fan-girl excitement, "Lily Potter."

"Ooooh! My dad knew yours!" Milly's dark blue eyes grew wide, "He said Harry Potter slept in his dorm . . . ."

"Don't they all?" Lily's voice had a bite of anger and resentment in it that wiped the smile off Milly's face.

"S – Sorry?"

Lily just huffed and continued to the showers, leaving a crestfallen Milly behind. The shower felt particularly good that morning, sufficing to clean off the anger and homesickness of the morning.

Breakfast was lonely. Lily had rushed down in the hope that _someone_ she knew would be down there but all there was were excited first years; some of which staring at her, others glaring, and still others trying to talk to her. Lily rebuffed all their efforts and picked moodily at a piece of toast until –

Squawk! A pretty white owl landed at Lily's elbow; leg outstretched. The note had her father's untidy scrawl. Had all the others gotten letters this fast? Shrugging, Lily untied the note and opened the envelope:

_Dear Lily, Albus, and James,_

_We're missing you already! Both me and your mum have an uneasy feeling, something we haven't felt since the war. So, please tell us; Has anything happened? Have you made an enemy? We're both so worried and although we'd like to think our worries are unfounded, we know they're probably not. But please tell us as soon as you can if anything has happened._

_Lily, I hope you've been sorted into the house you want (whether it is Gryffindor or not, we'll love you). Al, I hope you're happy to be back (Scorpius hasn't turned mean like his father over summer has he?) and James, please try not to get expelled, be sure to stop short of causing real mayhem. _

_Have a fun first week!_

_Love,_

_Dad_

_Hello kids! This is Mum. I'm just as worried as your dad so please be sure to tell us if anything goes wrong. You do know you can tell us anything, right? Anyways, I hope you all have a brilliant first week!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

_P.S. I hope both Al and James make the Quidditich Team! Let us know right away if you do!_

_P.P.S. Lily, I'll love you no matter what, but I hope you're a Griffindor because if you're not Uncle Ron may just disown you!_

_P.P.P.S. I do hope you'll let us know if anything bad's happened!_

They thought something bad had happened? Lily racked her brains for something terrible when her thoughts fell on Alexander Cionsant. Should she tell them about that? Surely it was just a strange grudge, a school enemy – but there was that spell. He had intentionally hurt Rose and he was a first year; how could he do that?

Lily was jolted out of her thoughts by Rose and Scorpius sitting down on either side of her. Scorpius immediately piled food onto his plate and covered it all with a large amount of chocolate syrup while Rose watched with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hi Lily, ready for your first day of Hogwarts?" Albus sat down across from them, a look that said he was clearly enjoying being the older brother.

"Not really . . . ."Lily's eyes drifted off towards Milly who was sitting with a bunch of new friends.

Rose tore her gaze from Scorpius' plate and gave Lily a sympathetic smile, "Not so much fun being a member of a famous family, is it?"

Lily shook her head, "And Mum and Dad won't tell us why, not really."

Albus nodded, "I felt the same way before but I met Scorp, Peter, and there's always Lorcan and Lysan though they are a bit strange. You'll make friends." And he got up and walked over to a large group huddled around a _Daily Prophet._

"He's right, you know, and don't judge people based on anything, not even first reactions. Sometime they're just a little overwhelmed by your status in the Wizarding World." Rose said wisely. Her gaze fell to the table where Lily was still limply holding the letter. "What's that?"  
>Lily tried to move the letter away but Scorpius snatched it and handed it to Rose, "It's just a letter from Mum and Dad."<p>

Rose nodded distractedly as she skimmed the letter, "I didn't get a letter when I first arrived . . . . They seem really worried . . . . I wonder if . . ." She glanced over to the Slytherin table where Alex was laughing at his own joke.

Scorpius followed her gaze, having read the letter over her shoulder. "Alexander? Maybe . . ." His face was slightly twisted in confusion.

All the attention seemed to draw Alexander's gaze and he glanced at them, an evil smirk crossing his face.

**That felt like I was writing through molasses for some reason but I felt obligated to give you at least one more chapter this weekend, hopefully the plot will evolve a little more in the next chapter. **

**KitKatLover7: Good job! You guessed correct! No, though, the Sorting Hat doesn't know anything . . . Not sure where I'm going with that.**

**Review! Pretty Pretty Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do have an explanation for this being later than I always thought! One: I thought I was going to do NaNoWriMo but school sucked all of my imagination from me and as a result – there was no writing in my life (Well, except for in my Creative Writing class but that's different). The second reason is that this story scares me slightly because I have no idea what's going to happen next. **

**Again, Please Review! Now on with the story . . .**

Chapter Seven: Harry's Visions

"_Legilimins!"_

Harry relaxed his mind, trying subconsciously to steer Hermione to the right visions. He could sense her cool intellect working as she watched the images but she mostly shielded her mind, not giving him any indication about what she felt.

For Hermione it was like standing in a Pensieve only the memories were extremely disjointed. Voldemort flashed in front of her, his face terrifying but thoughtful. Then came a potion, filled to the brim with grimy green liquid followed quickly by a shriek of pain. _Aliquam Tempus! _Rose's angered face passed through the vision followed quickly by the word _Sectumsempra! _Hermione gasped as red spread across the vision before she was rudely thrust out.

"Harry!" Ginny's voice penetrated the darkness that Hermione had been left in.

"Wait – wha – Hermione!" Ron's terror infiltrated her mind and Hermione blearily opened her eyes. "Oh, thank goodness."

"How – How long?"

"Thirty minutes." Ron sat back and looked at Harry in worry, who had fallen to the couch with his eyes closed.

"Harry? Harry, wake up, love, wake up . . ." Ginny roughly shook Harry, her face drawn with worry.

Harry jerked a little and opened his emerald green eyes. He smiled a little as he looked into Ginny's relieved face before reality crashed back down and his face crumpled. Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position and turned to Hermione, "Well?"

His voice was so defeated that Hermione wanted to reach out and hug him but Ginny's glare prevented her from doing so. Silently, she steeled herself for what she was sure would devastate Harry, "I believe you are seeing into someone's mind –"

"God, no . . ." Harry covered his face with his hands and Ginny began to rub comforting circles on his back.

"You didn't let me finish," The bossy tone Hermione had had when she was little returned and Ron almost chuckled, "I said _someone_, I didn't say that person was Voldemort or anyone particularly dangerous. Harry, Voldemort's dead. He's not coming back." Her last words rang with such force that Harry even believed her.

"Who, then?"

"I'm not sure . . ."

At that point, the doorbell rang and all four jumped; Harry immediately reaching for his wand. Ron groaned, "Damn, I forgot – Mum's coming over to see how we're doing without Hugo."

Hermione nodded, blushing slightly because she, too, had forgotten about Mrs. Weasley and ran to get the door.

Harry stood and looked down at Ginny in worry; what would they tell Molly? That her grandchildren were possibly in danger? That definitely wasn't a good idea.

A voice came down the hall, "Hello, dear. No, no, I've got it –"

"Really, Mrs. Weasley, you didn't have to –"  
>"Of course I did, dear . . . ."<p>

"Mrs. Weasley – Oh! Fleur! What a surprise."

Harry wanted to disappear; how many people were visiting? Chances were they all would have shown up at his house anyways but still . . . .

Fleur popped into the room, positively glowing. When her eyes lighted on Harry she smiled, " 'Arry! You're 'ere! We were going to surprise you!" And she glared playfully at Ron, clearly thinking he had invited them over. His ears turned red and Hermione glared at him from behind Fleur.

"Harry, Ginny! I didn't expect to see you here!" Mrs. Weasley entered carrying a cake and a few presents.

"Mum, is it someone's birthday?" Ginny stood, throwing an unconvincingly happy look onto her face. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley were all unfooled but Fleur was still talking merrily.

"Bill and I are considering another child we are so lonely. And Victoire haz fallen for Teddy. Ze shood arrive soon." She was darting around, plumping pillows when her finger trailed over a splash of red, "What iz this?"

Harry opened his mouth but Mrs. Weasley overrode him, "Is that blood? Harry? Ginny? Is something going on?"

"No! No, it's nothing Mum, nothing . . . ." Ginny trailed off at her mother's look. "Well, erm, we just apparated wrong . . . ."

Mrs. Weasley gave them her signature glare, "What is it?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Weasley. Gin, we'd better go." Harry grasped his wife's hand and began to move towards the door. Mrs. Weasley would not take kindly to them apparating out of the living room.

"Harry?" Hermione stopped him timidly.

"What?"

"Don't worry too much, alright?"

Harry nodded but his mind was still a chaos of half formed worries and thoughts. Ginny noticed the unconvinced look on his face and decided against pretending this had never happened. The two started to try to leave yet again but were blocked by Fleur and Mrs. Weasley, both with frustrated looks on their faces.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to explode, "What is going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing . . . ."

"Zen what are you worried about, 'Arry?" Fleur stepped in, the two older women had become friends as time went on and they were rarely at each other's throats anymore.

"Leave him alone!" Ginny's face was tight with barely suppressed anger, "Nothing is wrong. Nothing! We just had a little nightmare scare –"

Instantly she'd known she'd gone too far; Mrs. Weasley paled and Fleur pressed her hand against the wall behind her for support.

"You- Your sc-scar?"

Harry wanted to deny it so bad and was about to when the fireplace burst into flame.

**Does that count as a cliffy? I really want it to Especially as I'm trying to upload often. It's hard without reviews though. *gives invisible readers a puppy dog look* Please Review! Pleasepleaseplease! **

**Jaisler: Yes, you have read this story before (Because you reviewed. Thank you and you get a virtual sweet of your choice ) And about the sorting hat, it doesn't know that something bad is going to happen or what bad thing is going to happen. **

**Please Review!(have I said it enough times?) If you do I will read and review at least one of your in progress stories so long as they are about something I know. Also, I refuse to read slash. But there you go, now I'm bribing you so Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok! I need to add a disclaimer, all the other fanfics seem to have them. I'm not J.K. Rowling though I really wish I was (who doesn't?) Though she is an incredible inspiration (alliteration! My English teacher would be so proud) Anyway, don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, I will comment on the bottom!**

**Now on with the story . . . .**

Chapter Eight: Letters and Friends

Lily was fumbling a bit nervously with her quill as she shoved away some of the clutter and food on the table. A scrap bit of parchment was laid out in front of her with the shaky words _Dear Mum and Dad_. She wondered what to say next that wouldn't worry them but nothing really came to mind. After all, something had happened.

At this point Lily was jolted out of her thoughts by raucous laughter. James and Fred had just come parading in with their two other friends – Ben and Shawn was it? – their faces shone with the triumph of a prank pulled right.

James practically skipped up to Lily and peered over her shoulder, "Missing Mummy and Daddy alweady?"

"James." Lily's voice held a great deal of fury and James nearly backed away, hands held up in surrender, but his friends were behind him, showing weakness was not an option.

"Why are you writing a letter?"

"Because they wrote me one." She turned her attention back to the piece of paper wondering what to write. James stared at her in disbelief, jealousy flickering over his face.

"Well, what did it say?" This time it was Fred and Lily gave him such a withering look that he amended himself, "Never mind, breakfast time." And he quickly moved to the farthest end of the table, Ben and Shawn following him.

James didn't give up so easy and plopped down next to her, snatching the already rumpled piece of paper. As his brown eyes flicked over it his posture became more uptight, "Lily? D'you think they mean . . . ."

Rose plopped back down next to Lily, now with all her books, and said, "You know, I've been thinking –"

"No way." James rolled his eyes.

"Yes, smart one, thinking and what I want to know is, how would they know?"

"What?"

"You heard me, how would they know about what happened with Alex?"

Lily studied the letter again, confusion setting in while James shook his head in irritation. "Maybe, Neville could've told them?"

"Then the letter wouldn't of come until later, face it. They had no idea what happened when they sent the letter." Rose checked the time on a muggle watch and jumped up, "Class starts in twenty minutes! I've got to hurry . . . ."

James chuckled as she shot out of the hall, "Rose, always has to be early to every class."

Lily however was now staring at the letter from her parents with a disheartened look on her face. "What on earth should I write? They sound really worried . . . what if they found out something bad really _had_ happened?"

"Advice from your more superior older brother," Lily rolled her eyes and James smiled, "Don't tell them. Say it's all fine, tell them you're a Gryffindor. Tell them you've made a new friend. Anything you want that's happy."

Lily bit her lip, guilty, but began to move her quill as dictated:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Lily here, James is trying to help me write this letter but you know him – he messes up EVERYTHING. Anyways I got sorted into Gryffindor and met this girl named Melinda Thomas she said her dad shared a room with you, Dad. I hope it's true because I'd like to have her as a friend._

_Nothing particularly dangerous has happened here and yes, I know I can tell you guys anything. _

_Gotta go to class,_

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily_

Lily sighed and moodily sent the letter off. She hated lying to her parents but she hated their worries even more and she knew all she had to write was a name and they'd be at her side within the hour. The bell chimed and she jumped, reaching for her schedule.  
>James watched in amusement as his little sister began to examine the books in her bag, swiping her red hair out of the way, "Now now, Lils, you wouldn't want to be late would you?"<p>

All this earned him was the terrifying Weasley glare which reminded him that he had to go to class. "Right, I've got Care of Magical Creatures first, I'll see you later." And James rushed off, beckoning his friends to follow him.

"I bet you will," Lily muttered, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Potter!" It was Alex and he ran towards her. Lily quickly turned away and continued walking but his hand shot out and grabbed her arm, "Potter. I was talking to you."

His grip sent unpleasant gooseflesh and a slight sting up her arm and she tried to jerk away. "What do you want, Cionsant?"

"Want?" He feigned ignorance.

"Yes. What do you want?"

Alexander sneered, "Nothing _you _can give me."

"Fine." Lily jerked out of his grasp and strode as dignified as she could out of the Great Hall. Milly was already out there and Lily sighed, angry at herself for the morning.

As soon as Milly saw who it was she began to turn away, hiding her red embarrassed face.

"Hey, Milly!" Lily stumbled and fell as she tried to run after the girl. Milly stopped and looked at Lily in sympathy as she picked herself up from the ground, her ears now turning red. "I-I'm really sorry, I snapped this morning, it was wrong of me. . . ."

Milly nodded and turned away. Suddenly she stopped and turned timidly around, "I have Defense Against the Dark Arts first, do you?"

Thankful for the smallest bit of forgiveness, Lily nodded and hurried to catch up with Milly. "Who's the teacher?"

"Professor Longstron, he's foreign, wasn't even here for the Second War."

"What do you know about it?" Lily threw the question in casually but was desperate to learn something more. What she knew was that her father had killed Voldemort and that was it.

"The Second War?" Milly scrunched her face up in though, "Hmm, I don't really know, I guess we could ask Professor Finnegan."

"Who?"

"History of Magic, I heard there used to be an old ghost teaching it."

Lily nodded, disappointed she'd have to ask someone else, particularly since that someone else was an adult. They hated talking about the war or telling their students anything.

The two girls reached the end of the corridor and saw a big wooden door. It was banged up from something and there was a strange noise coming from inside the room. Nervously, Lily glanced at Milly before reaching forward to pull the door open.

**So! What did you think? I know, it took me awhile to get this up but now I'm on Thanksgiving Break! Exciting! And my B-days coming up! YAY! **

**Pretty Please With a Cherry on Top Review! My bribery still stands! If I haven't stepped up on yours then drop me a review and remind me at the bottom! (Remember I do not read Slash or fanfics whose originals I don't know! Duh. ) REVIEW! (I live off them)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Here's another chapter and it was really fun to write! (I struggle with the Next Generation it's so hard to make it interesting.) **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: The Flask

_. . . the fireplace burst into flame. _

Ginny spun around, her wand already pointed at the spinning figure. The person soon came into view and Ginny nearly dropped her wand in surprise, "Nar – Narcissa?"

Narcissa Malfoy, mother of Draco, looked at the assorted group with a guarded look on her face, "I need to talk to you."

Ron muttered something that sounded a lot like 'great, just great' under his breath before motioning for her to sit.

"Does Draco know you're here? Or Lucius?" Molly had never quite gotten used to the idea of any of the Malfoys being caring or compassionate let alone decent people.

"No. Now please sit down." The younger woman motioned to the multi colored chairs and sofas around her.

Mrs. Weasley glared at the woman before sitting on the edge of the chair opposite her. Fleur groaned, "Zis waz supposed to be a zelebration."

Hermione gave Fleur yet another frustrated look, "You're missing your celebration? Are you mad? This is _our _children –" Ron quickly nudged her but the damage had been done.

"_WHAT?" _

Harry sunk down onto the couch with Ginny next to him, separating him from Narcissa who was looking at her perfect nails.

"What was zat about ze children?" Fleur's hair seemed to stand on end and she looked furiously between Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Nothing! There was nothing about your children. They weren't even there. Victoire's not even in school anymore." Ginny stepped in defensively, glaring at Fleur who glared right black.

"Your hospitality is lovely."

Mrs. Weasley looked like she just might explode but contented herself with an ugly look at Narcissa before turning back to Harry, "Harry," she said kindly, "Please tell us. We have the right to know."

Harry looked down at his hands determined not to worry anyone, not until his own worries were confirmed. Hermione, however, wasn't paying any attention to the conversation, instead looking at their unwanted visitor.

"I think we should listen to what she has to say."

Ron gaped at her and she rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Ronald, I can't think of a nonimportant reason Narcissa Malfoy would come see us."

Fleur shot her an incredulous look, "I want to 'ear what 'Arry haz to say first."

"I vote on Narcissa." Ginny gave Fleur a rather hate filled glance.

Molly Weasley interceded quickly, half worried about a battle breaking out amongst the large group, "Let's listen to Narcissa." When Fleur opened her mouth in protest, Molly pushed on, "Listen. I want to hear about Harry's scar and all that too, but I don't want Narcissa to hear."

Narcissa Malfoy rolled her eyes, "Now. I'd like to tell you why I'm in this hovel –"

"_It's NOT a hovel –"_

"Ron, just leave it –"

"NO! I –"

"Shut it!" Ginny shouted, "I want to hear this now not tomorrow."

Ron looked to Harry with incredulity but Harry chuckled slightly and said, "Just let it go, mate. Let it go."

"Are you quite finished?" Narcissa glared at her audience, "I'm here to give you something." From her dark green robes she plucked a potion bottle and thrust it across Ginny to Harry. "I'll be going now –"

"Hang on a second." Harry stood, holding the bottle gingerly, "What is this?"

"That?" Narcissa sneered, "No idea." She swept towards the fireplace but Ginny caught her arm, "How _dare _you, you Blood Traitor!" Narcissa seemed to release what she'd just and paled, "I'm sorry, but I really must be going."

Molly stood, her wand out, "You come in here uninvited, give us a little bottle, then call my daughter a Blood Traitor and expect to just leave? Are you mad?"

Narcissa gave Molly a cold look, "Not mad, just trying to help."

"Then help!" This time Ron stood, a hopeful expression on his face, "Tell us what this bottle is and I swear you get to leave, no more questions!"

"I don't know what that bottle is! My husband and a couple others had it for years after the Dark Lord fell." She threw Ginny off her arm and disapparated.

Ginny stumbled slightly but was too late to stop Narcissa from leaving. "Damn!"

Harry lightly touched her arm to calm her down before looking at the bottle, "Hermione, d'you think –"

The brunette strode confidently over and studied the markings on the flask, "Yes, but what –"

"Could someone tell us what iz going on?"

"You pretty much have the gist of it," Ginny said, "Harry's scar hurt and he saw some visions. Hermione used legilimency to look at them."

Molly's face was void of all color and Fleur looked a little green. Hermione delicately plucked the flask from Harry's hand and held it out to the other two, "This flask was in one of Harry's visions and our children, well mine and Ron's and Harry's and Ginny's, were in another -"

Ginny suddenly shrieked, "An owl! Hedwig! Harry, Lily's written us back!"

"You wrote a letter?" Hermione shrieked, "Why didn't you say?"

The owl darted through the window and right to Harry who quickly undid the letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Lily here, James is trying to help me write this letter but you know him – he messes up EVERYTHING. Anyways I got sorted into Gryffindor and met this girl named Melinda Thomas she said her dad shared a room with you, Dad. I hope it's true because I'd like to have her as a friend._

_Nothing particularly dangerous has happened here and yes, I know I can tell you guys anything. _

_Gotta go to class,_

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily_

"Great, another Harry." Ron groaned and settled back into the armchair.

"She could be telling the truth," Harry put in hopefully but Ginny shook her head.

"Nope, there are clues all over the page '_James is trying to help me write'_ and we all know that James is the master of deception." Ginny said.

"Wasn't James ze one who 'id a rattlesnake in 'is room for three months?"

Ginny nodded, her eyes closed in defeat.

"Well if your children won't tell you then I guess we'll speak to McGonagall." Molly began to move towards the fireplace to use the Floo Network

Ron and Ginny groaned at their mother and Harry jolted up, "No, Mrs. Weasley! Let's talk to Neville that way the kids won't think we don't trust them."

Hermione sighed in relief as Mrs. Weasley nodded in consent, they all knew how much their children would hate them if they showed excessive worrying.

"Alright, and let's apparate, it'll be easier that way." Harry grasped Ginny's hand and the group linked together but when Hermione reached a hand out to Fleur the older woman looked at her in confusion.

"I thought you couldn't apparate in and out of 'Ogwarts."

"True, but, you see," Ginny smiled, "My husband here's Harry Potter."

Fleur cracked a small smile and grasped Hermione's hand. With a loud crack the group vanished.

**How's that? Review? I only got one last time so thank you to mrsjustinbeeeber 123(sorry if I got your name wrong) And I forgot to thank people last time so thanks to all I forgot! Hopefully the next chapter will tomorrow but no guarantees.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really, really sorry. That's all I have to say. Don't kill me! (Please?) It's been over a month! AAAAAHH and I've been on winter break! I have no excuse. I might as well throw myself in the stocks so you all can get revenge on me with rotten fruit. So so so sorry but here's another chapter for all who are still following!**

**Okay! Moving on . . . (Hope you enjoy!)**

Chapter Ten:

Lily inched open the door and peered cautiously inside. The desks were strewn half-hazardly around the room and shredded parchment was everywhere. "Milly? Who's room is this?"

"I-I thought," Milly choked on the words as she stared around in horror, "I thought this was Defense Against the Dark Arts . . . ." She trailed off as her gaze landed on a splash of red. Within moments her face had turned bright green and she ran back outside.

"Milly?" Lily shouted in alarm, moving to go after her friend but something kept her standing there. The classroom held a sense of familiarity, almost as if she'd known the professor who'd been in there.

Biting her lip, she steeled herself to look closer. It had been a struggle, but that was obvious. What wasn't obvious was _why._ Hogwarts was a peaceful place – the last conflict had been the Battle of Hogwarts and that was twenty one years ago. All Lily knew about it was that her father had fought and won it. It didn't seem real to her – it just wasn't. But standing here in the middle of a torn up classroom made it feel like it was happening again or had just happened.

A bump echoed through the room and Lily jumped. Terror coursed through her as she imagined the horrors of the person who could possibly do this. She backed up until she was pressed up against the window and hidden from the staircase at the forefront of the room, all the while withdrawing her wand and murmuring comforting words to herself.

A man came down the stairs, a man in a mask as terrifying to the first year as death itself. He held a dark wand at the ready and said imperiously, "Who's there? Show yourself! No one hides from me!" And he began to sniff.

Lily shuddered at the sound and pressed herself further into the corner desperately wishing she had more magic at her disposal.

Just as the terrible scent of the man became practically unbearable, Lily heard the last thing she wanted to hear in the world.

"Lily! Come out of there! We should go tell someone! Maybe Professor McGonagall or Longbottom. Lily!" Milly shouted before entering the room. "Who're you?"

There was a sickening laugh and the man growled out, "Greyback, at your service. Or perhaps you're at my service."

Lily shuddered, still hidden in the recess of the window frame. The name rang a bell. Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate but the sound of claws scraping the ground broke the little image she'd had of where she knew this man from.

Milly's terrified blue eyes darted to Lily and then back to Greyback and she uttered a small shriek, backing up slowly as if trying not to disturb a resting bear.

And then Greyback became visible.

He was horrible, more beast than man with dried blood and clumps of body hair which gave him an ungroomed look not to mention animalistic. His eyes were bloodshot and a sickly yellow. Lily could even smell him now and now she knew why the room had felt so wrong. It had had that faint smell – the smell of death.

A small squeak emerged from Lily and Greyback's eyes turned to her, his gaze hungry. Lily tried to squeeze herself farther into the corner as if that would help her disappear but it was no use. The wolf-like man advanced on her, a smile playing about his face showing teeth that were more like fangs. But at least he had deserted Milly.

Lily shot her newfound friend a look that clearly said 'get away!' but the girl shook her head, her mouth set in a determined line. Lily nearly stomped her foot in exasperation but instead faced Greyback, trying to keep his attention from Milly.

"Such red hair and brown eyes," Greyback said, almost drooling, "I've seen those features before – on a terrified girl. Only that was so long ago and your face, so familiar. Just like the one in the forest all that time ago –" He dropped off as if startled by his findings. A frustrated look passed over his face and he pounced on Lily, holding her still, "What is your name, girl?"

Lily gulped and gave him a steely, determined look but said nothing.

Greyback shook her by her shoulders, "Your name! TELL ME YOUR _NAME!_"

"I'll tell you her name!" The quavering voice of Milly broke the creatures screams.

The world halted abruptly as Greyback stopped shaking Lily, set her down, and stalked over to Milly. Lily shook her head to clear it before shouting at her friend, "Milly! Why –"

"Why?" The girl looked at her in confusion, "Why not?"

Greyback smiled and grasped Melinda by the arm, "Tell me her name and I will actually let you go – not a gift awarded to many."

"You have to let her go too."

Greyback gave her a searching look, "I don't believe you're in the position to be laying down terms. Now TELL ME HER NAME!"

Milly gulped and looked over to Lily who had collapsed and fallen to the hard ground. Lily raised her chocolate brown eyes and nodded slightly, there was no way out of this mess.

"Her name," Tears began to slide down the girls cheeks, "is Lily –"

"Lily who?"

"Potter," The word shot from Melinda's mouth, "Lily Potter."

Greyback dropped Milly's arm and the girl backed away slowly before running to the door. Before she ran out she glanced at Lily and an understanding passed between them – Milly would bring help, all Lily had to do was hold on until help arrived.

"Not so fast, girl!"

Milly hadn't quite made it to the hallway and, with horror dawning on her face, she turned around.

"You will not, under any circumstances, speak of this." Greyback growled out, "Or I shall come, at the full moon, and you will feel what it is like to be a werewolf and it will not be a happy existence for you under my care."

Milly jumped and cast Lily one final look before running as fast as she could from the room.

"Lily Potter." Greyback muttered, "Of all the people to stumble across me it had to be _Lily Potter_."

Lily pushed herself of the ground and leaned on the window frame, wiping the blood from a scraped elbow. She surveyed the room for possible escape routes but found none. Greyback was between her and the door and the windows were welded shut. She supposed she could make a run for the teachers office – there might be some floo powder and a fireplace. Yes, that was her best bet.

Greyback was still muttering to himself when she ran. A shout of surprised echoed around the destroyed room and the sound of claws hitting stone made Lily repress a scream. She darted up the stairs and raced into the room. Lily spun and slammed the door, throwing the bolt only a second later. There was a thud and then laughter. But the laughter came from both the other side of the door and inside the office, where Lily was.

Lily spun around and stared right into the eyes of a man with the crazed eyes of someone who has been in Azkaban.

**Sorry that was a bit short but Lily's in for a really long conversation and a lot of surprises and I would have been writing forever to get it all in. And then it would be terrible because I'm not such a great concentrator. **

**For those who wonder about my other two stories, I am considering putting them on hiatus because this is my favorite and I don't see the point in forcing myself to add to them (as it will only be poorly written). **

**I'll try to update soon (possibly even today) since now I know where I'm going with this. **

**Happy belated holidays and a happy New Year!**

**Oh, and a HUGE thanks to **_**MissMraz**_** who reviewed not once but FOUR WHOLE TIMES! I was in shock. So thank you very much (Virtual reward of your choice)**

**Guess what? I figured out how to enable anonymous reviews so now anyone can press the review button! Please will you? I'd be ever so grateful! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Big thanks to all who reviewed now . . .ENJOY!**

Chapter Eleven:

The grounds echoed with a resonating crack as the six adults apparated next to Hagrid's hut – right into some of his huge pumpkins.

"Harry!"

"Zis is disgusting."

"I _hate _pumpkins." Hermione jumped up and shook her arms in vain attempts to get the goop off. Ron rolled his eyes but let her struggle, turning to Harry.

"Brilliantly done! Right in the middle of the pumpkin patch!"

"I was distracted." A bit of Harry's old self seemed to come back, overcoming the worry.

"Well don't stay distracted for too much longer, mate, 'cause you're going to have a lot of angry witches on you in a couple of seconds."

"Not to mention Hagrid." Harry groaned and then turned to face his very red faced wife who had just stumbled out of a pumpkin.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"Y-yes?" Harry gave a sheepish smile but Ginny was having none of that. There was a loud whack as she slapped his arm with all her might.

"THAT WAS THE _WORST_ APPARATION EVER!" She took out her wand.

"Harry?" Ron said a bit nervously.

"Yeah?"

"You may want to hide."  
>Harry nodded and jumped behind a pumpkin. Spells rocketed off its surprisingly hard shell as Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Hermione – who had all been very angry originally – were trying to hold back laughter.<p>

After about five minutes, the smaller pumpkins and a good portion of the large one Harry was hiding behind were in pieces. Ron was leaning against the wooden fence and yawning when Hagrid appeared at the edge of the forest.

"Uh-Oh."

"What is it?" Hermione asked (after the first minute of spells she'd been trying to console Ginny who was having a very bad day).

"_Hagrid."_

Ginny froze and, for the first time, looked around her. "Oops."

Ron stared at Harry with a look that clearly asked 'should we run for it?'. Harry silently groaned inside but shook his head. Ginny apparently thought there was no chance in running but pushed Harry aside so she could hide.

"Oh, honestly –"

Fleur had stayed remarkably quiet through this whole thing with Mrs. Weasley but now said, "Iz 'e someone to be frightened of? Madame Maxime haz said he iz very kind –"

"No when you smash his pumpkins." Ron had crouched down with Harry and Ginny.

"_Ron!" _Hermione pulled him up and gave Harry and Ginny a very McGonagall look that got them up in seconds. "You are all cowards. It's just Hagrid."

Hagrid had evidently seen the state of his pumpkin patch and had let out an angry shout. As he was running towards them, Hermione nervously began to try to pick off the pumpkin pulp that was all over everyone.

Ron rolled his eyes, "You are a witch, right?"

Hermione blushed, "Right, of course - _Scourgify! _(A/N: I must really thank Wikipedia's _List of Harry Potter Spells)_"

By the time they were no longer sticky with pumpkin pulp, Hagrid was upon them.

"What 'ave ya done with my pumpkins?" He turned his ferocious face on them but when he saw who it was he sighed, "Oh, it's you lot."

Then with a great laugh, he dragged them into a hug, "Where've you been? I haven't seen ya in ages! Too much trouble to come an' visit?"

"No, Hagrid, of course not." Hermione said as he set them down. She promptly shot the her best friends a triumphant look.

"'An what happened to my pumpkins?" He looked at them with amusement. The whole group turned to Harry with raised eyebrows.

"I apparated us all wrong." Harry said sheepishly before throwing Ginny into the heat, "And then my wife here got really mad and, in trying to blast me to pieces, destroyed all the pumpkins."

Ginny opened her mouth to retort angrily but Hermione cut her off, "Hagrid, we're really sorry but we need to get down to the greenhouses, it's about the kids."

Hagrid nodded sagely, "Yeah, I 'eard somethin about that yesterday. Never figure you lot'd know about it so soon."

"Yeah well we're masters at that." Harry muttered, rubbing his scar. Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to say something but kept quiet.

Hagrid ignored Harry's last comment, "You'll be wanting to talk to Neville then?"

Everyone nodded, all lost in their own thoughts. Before Hermione said, "Well, we'd better go. Thanks Hagrid, we promise we'll come by for tea before we leave."

Hagrid nodded and the six (I think) walked – nearly running – towards the reflective surfaces of the greenhouses.

Neville was hard at work when they arrived, wrestling with a giant green plant. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged a look before rushing into help, the other three not far behind.

"Thanks," Neville sputtered as he wiped his eyes, "I owe you one – _Harry! _Ginny, Ron, Hermione – wow – you're all here." He took another look at the group, "Oh, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley, you're here too . . . have you already heard?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged a worried look with Hermione and Ron. Fleur, tired of being kept in the dark, "Heard _what?" _

Neville groaned, particularly at the inquisitive looks coming from the other five, "Rose was attacked on the train."

"WHAT?" Ron's ears turned bright red before he withdrew his wand, "Who was it? I'll kill that (here he said a word that made Hermione say, '_Ron!') _

"Who – who was it?" Harry choked out, praying he was wrong, praying that it wasn't the boy from his visions.

Neville looked a bit reluctant to tell such an angry looking group but said, "I dunno, some new Slytherin called . . . . Alexander Cionsant."

Hermione (who was done giving Ron the death stare) turned to Neville, "Sorry for that, what did he look like and how is Rose?"

"And, more importantly, why did he attack her?" Ginny added.

"Erm . . . Rose is fine," Neville thought for a minute, "I haven't really seen the kid but the kids said he was . . . er . . . saying bad stuff about Harry."

Harry lowered his head, this was his fault. People stood up for him and then almost always ended up hurt. Ginny glanced at her husband, "Harry. _This isn't your fault._"

Hermione quickly turned to him, "No, Harry, you shouldn't blame yourself, we don't. Right, Ron?"

"Geez you don't have to give me that look," Ron glared back at his wife, "Don't you dare blame yourself, Harry." In a whisper, he added, "Or Hermione will kill us both."

A smile played around the edges of Harry's mouth and Hermione, seeing this, slapped Ron playfully, "Don't think I didn't hear that, Ronald Weasley."

A sudden bang echoed through the room. Within five seconds, seven wands were pointing at a first year girl with an absolutely terrified look on her face.

"Mill – Ms. Thomas!" Neville lowered his wand in relief.

"Neville," Harry had difficulty keeping his voice calm as he looked into the girl's frightened dark blue eyes, "Who is this?"

"Oh, Harry Potter, Melinda – Milly – Thomas."

"Dean's kid?" Ginny asked.  
>"Yeah."<p>

"_You're _Harry Potter?" The dark skinned girl glanced at his forehead, "How did you know?"

Very much wrong-footed, Harry gave her a nervous look, "Know what?"  
>"L-Lily!" Milly burst into tears.<p>

Harry turned very white and nearly dropped his wand. Ginny's hand was shaking and Mrs. Weasley looked as if she might faint. Hermione, who clearly saw all reason falling apart, rushed to Milly's side.

"What about Lily?"

"She – w-we were l-looking for D-Def-fense and we took a wrong tu-turn." Huge sobs wracked her body but she took a huge breath and, staring at the floor, continued. "The classroom w-was destroyed. And then this . . . _wolfman_ came an-and said he was going to e-eat us. But then he recognized Lily, asked for her name and when I told him, he told me to get out and not tell _anyone. _Or he would hunt me down." Milly became incomprehensible with sobs and Mrs. Weasley joined Hermione in consoling the girl.

Finally, Harry knelt down to where the girl was sitting, "Milly. I _promise_ he will not touch you. But, did he tell you his name?"

She nodded, "Grey –Greyback. His name was Greyback."

**And now they know! Don't worry, I'm not letting them have too good of luck and they won't be finding Lily anytime soon. Though I may have just made you worry. Ooops. Sorry. But guess what? I now have 20 reviews! 20! YAY!**

**I'm still going to beg for reviews though. Pretty pretty please? With a cherry on top? I'd love to get 5ish before the next chapter. They can now be critical, I'm being brave. But don't say you hate the story, I can't handle that. SO . . . Please Review (yes, you can review anonymously)**


End file.
